


Boomerangs Of Passion

by orphan_account



Series: Gay Robots [2]
Category: Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Quick Man stop being a jerk to Flash Man, Robot Sex, incest is wincest, love between linemates, mmmmm tasty, yeah you got that yummy yummy!, yummy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Quick Man and Flash Man are paired up to attack Mdga Man, but they get sidetracked...
Relationships: Flash Man/Quick Man
Series: Gay Robots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Boomerangs Of Passion

He a Red robot, with yellow boomerang with one on his chest and head who wields a silver boomerang as a weapon. He runs fast as the day. Another he who has a blue armour he has yellow on top of his head and chest, he manipulates time. Much to the others weakness, he has a buster. It shoots pellets. Both can't stand each other, both needs the other for support. Without each other the other would surely feel terrible the other lives by the power of the other. Well, let's just say they both have feelings for one another...

"Flash Man, you need to stop leaving your dirty underwear everywhere!" Quick Man said. The other male signed, he saw that the other male was hovering over a pair of red briefs. He could swear that this was his brothers, other than that it could be Metal Man's. But then again Metal Man's underwear is littered with saws. He couldn't just, pick it up. God knows what is in there, he shivered. He needs to get rid of that thought, now.

"I-It can't possibly be mine, no way." He whispers, trying to keep his posture and voice stable.

"How?" The other male questions.

"I-I mean, I only wear blue boxers. Nothing else..." The time manipulater robot said.

"...Ok, I pick it up then," The other male walks to get rid of the underwear.

 _Good._ Flash Man thought as when his brother leaned down to pick up the discarded piece of clothing, while he did it his butt was showing, Flash Man blushed. He clears his throat. He needed to leave, unaware that the other male was already done. Said Male walked towards his blushing brother, he signs.

"Why are you blushing?" He asked.

"O-oh, its nothing." The Male defended. His heart racing, he never had these feelings for his brother. In fact they can't stand one another, so its a case of forbidden love. He clears his throat. He needed to leave, he opened the door and walked out. Then a familiar voice was heard. It was Dr. Wily, he told the robots to report to his lab. So Quick Man ran off, he left the time manipulating robot behind, his face was red.

 _God, he's such an asshole..._ He thought, he slowly walked towards the labs not caring if he bumps into any of his brothers along the way. Especially; Bubble Man, he can't run or walk for only he was made to hop; like a frog, anyways as the robot made his way towards the labs. Quick Man walked out of the labs, grabbing his arm.

"H-hey! Y'know I have your weakness! And I'm not afraid to use it!" Flash Man said as he blushed, his eyes wandered towards the spot where Quick Man grabbed, _man how he wanted to kiss hi- No, not now. He needed to go in the labs._ But his brother is preventing him from even going.

"Can you uhm. Let go of me, like, now?" Flash Man asked. Quick Man signs, he looked Flash Man in his eyes.

"Dr. Wily wants us to stake out at Mega Brats place." The male spat. Flash Man blushed. He has to be kidding!

"A-are you kidding?" Flash Man asked, god he can't stand his arrogant ass.

"No, I'm not. I don't got time to kid around, now let's go." Quick Man said as Flash Man followed, his brother as he walked towards Dr. Light's Labs, his face was red still with blushing. As they approached the familiar building they hid in the bushes, as the familiar Blue Bomber exited from the labs, and waved bye to his family. As he walked outside, his family is unaware of his danger, Quick Man grabbed, Mega Man's arm, Mega Man put up a fight as he ran off. The two males followed, Quick Man obviously faster. He grabbed Mega Man and threw boomerangs at him, Mega Man fell, he didn't get up. Flash Man looked at the male. His eyes never wandering away. His heart beats fast. The two males smile at one another, both ended up kissing, their tounges touching, they can't stand one another, but they can love each other sometimes. The two ended up making out walking to an abandoned castle, one of Dr. Wily's, they fell on the floor, as Flash stares at Quick Man intensely. As he started to take off his clothes. The other male does the same. Both smile as Flash tops Quick Man. The males will now begin to get it on. Flash Man slowly entered inside his brother making a moan as he thrusted into him. His brother yelps. But stays calm, he screams in pleasure, yet pain; he needed to breathe so he wouldn't get nervous. He didn't want to bail out on his brother; yet. Part of him knew he wanted to lose his virginity.

He begun to thrust as the other male moans, he blushes as he had permission to go faster, he finally felt he needed to cum. He wanted Quick Man to have the insides of him. So bad he was red in the face, he finally came. Quick Man moans as he came as well...

They may have hated each other

They may have disagreed with another

But they will always love each other.


End file.
